


Infected

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drunk Adora, F/F, Fluff, Infected Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: This wasn't what Catra expected when Entrapta said Adora got all 'Floppy'





	Infected

 Catra thought when Entrapta said ‘Floppy’ she meant Adora would get knocked out, not this.

      She was currently pinned by her former best friend in a crushing hug against a wall.

      “I missed you~” Adora nuzzled close to her. “Soooooooooooo much!”

      It would’ve been fine if Adora would let her move.

      “Alright, alright, get off.” Catra tied to hide her blush.

      “You’re so mean.” Adora whined into her neck. There was nothing the cat girl could do to get Adora off her. Instead she had to walk around with an overly clingy rebel Hanging off her. “I have my own room at Bright moon!” Another slurred sentence. “It’s lonely though… Hey! Catra, you should come live with me!”

      “No Adora.”  
      “Does that mean I’m coming to live with you!?” Adora blurted.

      “You are my prisoner!”

      Silence. Adora stared lazily before kissing Catra’s nose.

      “Boop Smooch!” Catra pushed Adora off her and flailed. “What’s wrong? You used to love when I did that…” Adora looked like her heart got broken.

      “That was before you became my enemy.” Catra felt Adora’s arms wrap around her.

      “I didn’t want to leave you.” If she didn’t know any better, she’d think Adora was fine. “Leaving you was the hardest part.” She’d think Adora was being honest with her feelings.

      For a second she couldn’t breathe. Adora’s affection was suffocating her. She felt the strong arms let her go.

      “I know you hate being hugged like that, but I couldn’t help myself.” Adora mumbled into her ear, her hands still on Catra’s shoulders.

      She didn’t know why, but she didn’t take Adora to a cell. Instead she took Adora to her privet room and laid the other girl down. It’s not like she was a threat like this.

      She laid her head on Adora’s chest while she giggled, rambling about nothing. Her fist’s clenched onto the red shirt, listening to the even heartbeat. Her tail whipping through the air. She was sure to keep herself alert but allowed some semblance of peace.

      Catra could be happy if Adora stayed like this forever, with her. She wouldn’t have to be She-ra: Princess of Power. She could just be Adora: Catra’s best friend.

      Then Catra dared to glance up. Adora had started to fall asleep while she was thinking. The cat girl sat up before leaning down and pressing her lips to the other girls.

      “You’re mine.” She mumbled curling up to Adora’s side.

      “Love you!” Adora slurred. Catra couldn’t help but smile.

      “I love you too…”

      She didn’t know how long the effects of the virus would affect Adora, but she’d enjoy them while they lasted.


End file.
